


A music box

by Alisych



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Emotional Hurt, Fantasy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Seavil, hhhhhhhh, jeam, this is kinda sad :"D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisych/pseuds/Alisych
Summary: The only thing that the former court jester had in his little freedom was just the little music box, which he got a long time ago, before that day. He got it from the old magician as a keepsake, so that the music box will remind Jevil of their friendship. The jester has since treasured her, even now, when he locked up for 100 years and almost never let it go, holding a valuable item to his chest. When he wind up with a little gold key the music box, she played such a sad melody. So sad, that it made a little imp softly cry, every time he heard the melody of music box.
Relationships: Jevil & Seam (Deltarune), Jevil/Seam (Deltarune)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A music box

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO-HELLO AGAIN, HAHAHA! I WROTE ANGST FANFIC AGAIN!  
> I even drew an illustration for this fanfic :p There is no spoilers, don't worry, ho-ho-ho.  
> You can see it here => https://alisych.tumblr.com/post/611514076177252352/a-music-box-rating-not-rated-archive-warning
> 
> By the way, by the way!  
> I HAVE TUMBLR AND DEVIANTART WHERE I POST MY FANARTS OF JEAM/SEAVIL (AND NOT ONLY THEM)  
> alisych.tumblr.com  
> deviantart.com/alisych

Since that time, when Jevil was locked in prison for a whole century, for the rest of years he was alone and grew up with his little freedom. He serving his pathetic, boring and monotonous days behind the bars, with his own voices and thoughts in head, staying in waiting. But, to be honest, small jester didn’t know what he was waiting for at all. He could do only waiting in the four walls of the prison. There was no way out of here.   
He had a faint ray of hope in his heart, that he would eventually be visited by Seam, finally fulfill the promise to visit his friend more often, but since then he has never came. The former court jester hoped for his visit, but this senseless waiting has been going on for so many years. How many more years will it will take to wait him?  
  
Every year a ray of hope became dimmer and dimmer, and almost there was no sense, at least a single reason for something to believe, and hope just was gone.  
Because the mage was the only friend.  
Because he was the best companion for little jester.   
They was the best friends and partners since then.   
At least, _they was._   
But now, _this will never happen…_  
  
The dim and such weak light of the mysterious blue candles on the walls was the only thing that illuminated the gloomy corridor and the prison. At the end of a long corridor with high stairs, behind bars of the prison we could see the former court jester... holding a music box in small hands. Where did he get this, you ask? Oh, we will talk about this a little bit later.  
Sometimes, at boring days in little freedom, the fool with a jester hat, sitting on the cold floor in the corner of the prison, pressing the knees to himself and wrapping himself in his own cloak with satin overflow, wind up the music box to play with a little golden key, silently looked at the ceiling, listening to the sad melody of it.  
  
From time to time, Jevil was thinking about such warm memories about Seam and all their past, experienced together with each other. Two dozen long and unbroken years of friendship from the very first day of their meeting, when they were beginning court artists of the Spade King and Spade Queen.  
Isn't it a wonderful time, it would seem? Jevil, the court jester, Seam... a court magician.   
A faint warm smile appeared on pale and cold jester's face. _What a good warm memories._  
  
***  
  
Court mage the only one, who was a friend of a little court jester. As is Jevil was the only one friend of Seam. Why, you ask? Oh, this is very simple. **Because all of servants of the King and Queen terribly hated and was sick of this annoying fool, they could only wish that he will disappear some day.**  
  
He always bring a lot of problems and noise with his tricks. He once again spooked one of the Ruddins for fun. And this is not the last time he was doing that. This freaking little demon once almost did not fire the whole Card Castle, made a big accident on the kitchen, trying to cook a dinner without Ruddins, constantly repeating, like “I CAN DO ANYTHING! SO I CAN COOK THE DINNER TOO, TOO!”.  
Since then, he was not allowed to enter the kitchen, almost fired from the post of court jester after that accident.   
  
To put it mildly, this imp has already annoyed everyone to the limit.  
It would seem, why court servants tolerating the court jester, but not getting rid of this irritating all insolent fool?  
Maybe because the show of the court jester and the mage was the only light of last hope after all, when Lightners left them? Who knows.  
  
From time to time, the court jester and magician, in their free time of their shows, Jevil and Seam sat on the table in cafe of Card Castle, occasionally discussing something, drinking the tea of dark candys. About their a new idea for show, about new impressions at the end of the day. And sometimes with pleasure played at chess or the game "tarot".  
At least, Jevil was the only one, who talked with Seam and joined with him at card games. They enjoyed every moment, spending together.   
Sometimes, joker felt very sorry for his friend. Nobody talked to him, nobody wanted to be friend with him. So the big part of the free time, he loved spending time with him, so old plushy cat will not get bored.  
  
To be honest, the old plushy cat and the joker in the jester's hat were very different in characters from each other. At that time, when Jevil was a mischievous jolly jester, Seam was less talkative and quieter, unlike his friend. But even in despite of his calm behavior and character, the imp still appreciated him very much, no matter what, accepted him as he was.   
The magician, though sometimes did not understand his friend, although Jevil behaved like a child, did reckless acts and had the most obsessive and stupid ideas that had ever existed, he still continued to be friends with him, so, he much valued him and their such strong friendship. And... at least, the old plushy cat felt very lonely.  
  
***  
  
\-- "... yes. There were such good times then, then..." -- thought Jevil, wrapping himself much better in cloak and holding a small box to his chest. Small jester with a sad smile on his face, with tears in his eyes, again remembered, how they together walked in the morning or even evenings through the forest of candy trees, looking at the stars, often playing hide and seek or just talking with each other. The most pleasant and warm memories of all that he remembered for a long time. It was so beautiful, it would seem...  
  
But on that day, when Jevil and Seam last saw each other... Seam, personally locking his friend in the prison, promised him that he will visit him. **But he hasn’t come back since then.** Jevil **hoped**. **He believed.** Seam betrayed him, followed the others, repeating again and again: "you are crazy, you are a psychopath!". Although the old magician must afraid of him, like the most others.  
But the former jester understand. He’s very dangerous, right? For him, for others... No, of course the fool is not offended by the old magician, of course not, what are you talking about?! **Of course he would spend his precious eternal time in his little freedom, to thinking about him and keeping offence!**  
  
The separation between him and the old shopkeeper seemed such an agony for the jester himself. He was getting hurt and hurter with each passing day in prison, counting every minute and hour. The loneliness on the four walls with no other way out made him crazy in every day. All he could do was wait, wait senselessly for Seam's come.  
  
The only thing that the former court jester had in his little freedom was just the little music box, which he got a long time ago, before that day. He got it from the old magician as a keepsake, so that the music box will remind Jevil of their friendship. The jester has since treasured her, even now, when he locked up for 100 years and almost never let it go, holding a valuable item to his chest. When he wind up with a little gold key the music box, she played such a sad melody. So sad, that it made a little imp softly cry, every time he heard the melody of music box.  
He sat on the cold floor, barely shivering from the cold, wrapping his own cloak with a satin shimmer to himself, trying to keep warm in cold prison, holding this music box in his small hands that barely trembled. A little jester wind it up with a golden key again and again and it played a sad melody. Again and again.  
  
Nothing but the music box could be heard in the prison. Only its melancholy melody and the soft cry of the jester echoed in the dungeon. No one could hear him, no one came to see him. Even Sheam. That made jester more upset. Only him, his little freedom and music box. Tears slowly flowed down his cheeks and he sobbed hoarsely, sniffed his nose, trembling all over and gradually curling up in a ball. He cried seemed like endlessly.  
Again and again, the music box played the melody, again and again. Until the music box has broke. The jester cried louder, almost stunning the prison with his cry when she was gone. Cried endlessly.  
  
_There is no longer any music box, it will never be returned. As there are is no longer good old days of friendship with his old friend Seam._


End file.
